


По лезвию бритвы

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Condoms, Counter Sex, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shaving, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Undercover Missions, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Стив и Тони застряли в одном гостиничном номере в ожидании, когда злодеи из А.И.М. заключат сделку по оружию. Тони поднимает на смех опасную бритву, которой бреется Стив, Стив же считает, что лазерный станок Тони ей в подметки не годится и предлагает показать класс.Естественно, все заканчивается сексом
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	По лезвию бритвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600988) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



>   
> 

Все началось с того, что им со Стивом пришлось вдвоем отсиживаться в одном крохотном гостиничном номере, ожидая, пока ученые из А.И.М. напразднуются на пляже и перейдут наконец к заключению многомиллионной сделки по поставкам оружия. Ладно, может, номер и не был таким уж крохотным, может, Тони снял люкс для новобрачных, потому что Тони ничего не делал вполсилы. Однако ванная комната в нем все равно оказалась одна — хотя и с двумя раздельными раковинами для нее и для него — а значит, Тони увидел дурацкий саквояж Стива с туалетными принадлежностями. А Стив увидел его. И, само собой, фыркнул.

— Не боишься спалить себе этим нос? — поинтересовался он, когда Тони включил свой лазерный бритвенный станок. Тони поднял бровь.

— А ты не боишься этим отрезать свой? — парировал он, кивнув на опасную бритву, которую Стив как раз аккуратно раскладывал.

Стив ухмыльнулся и повертел лезвием в разные стороны, демонстрируя навыки владения холодным оружием.

— Знаю, ты у нас, конечно, футурист и все такое, но согласись, глаже, чем опасной бритвой, выбриться невозможно.

Тони помахал станком.

— Возможно. Я вот бреюсь. Твоя бритва ведь не проникает в поры и не уничтожает волосяные фолликулы прямо под кожей, правда?

Стив фыркнул и махнул на него помазком, обдав белой пеной. Тони ахнул, рассмеялся от удивления — хотя чему тут удивляться, давно известно, что Стив, когда хочет, может вести себя как полный засранец, — и посмотрел на свой станок. Ответить было нечем. Стив пришел к тому же выводу, ухмыльнулся еще шире и повернулся к зеркалу, продолжив бриться.

— Похоже, кое-что твой станок все-таки не может.

Тони решил спустить ему это с рук, не потому что не мог придумать достойный ответ, а потому, что широкие возможности лазера в сравнении с куском заточенного металла были очевидны. Впрочем, судя по улыбке Стива в зеркале, тот был несогласен. Вот и тащи этого динозавра в двадцать первый век.

Прошел еще день, потом второй, третий, и Тони потихоньку начал сходить с ума взаперти. Не поймите превратно: он кучу всего переделал, разгреб документацию о патентах, разобрался с попытками захвата СИ и так далее. Не говоря уж о некоторых проблемах с последними изобретениями, до которых дома при его нормальном — точнее, ненормальном, — графике просто не доходили руки.

«Вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп».

Тони пожевал кончик стилуса, глядя на схему охлаждающей установки для последнего реактора. Система никак не хотела сбрасывать тепло с нужной скоростью, что в итоге приводило к катастрофической перегрузке.

«Вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп». 

Будь Тони проклят, если не найдет способ это обойти. Может, конечно, он уткнулся в предел закона Мура… не, вряд ли. Не нашелся еще такой предел, который задержал бы Тони надолго.

«Вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп, вжух-шлеп». 

Должен же быть способ. Надо просто рассмотреть проблему под другим углом...

— Стив, ради святого Теслы, ты не мог бы перестать?

Стив, отжимавшийся на другом конце комнаты, замер на полпути к полу и посмотрел на Тони.

— Что, прости?

Тони помахал стилусом.

— Эти твои упражнения. Я сам себя не слышу.

Стив виновато улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

— Прости, Тони. Я не подумал. Пойду загляну в душевые.

— Душевую, — поправил его Тони. Каким бы ни был шикарным их люкс, ванная комната в нем была всего одна. Стив добродушно закатил глаза и на пути к ванной завернул к Тони, чтобы легонько шлепнуть того по голове.

— Умник, — укорил Стив.

— А то ты не знал, — пробормотал Тони, мыслями уже ушедший обратно в схемы, за сотни километров и тысячи световых лет в будущее. С пределом плотности квантовая технология не поможет, не в этом случае. А радиация отводит тепло слишком медленно. Если только… 

Тони очнулся полчаса спустя. От становящихся все более фантастическими схем его отвлек слабый повторяющийся звук: «Шкряб-шкряб». «Шкряб-шкряб». Тони встал, потянулся, хрустнул спиной и огляделся. Открытая дверь в ванную разрешила загадку: Стив стоял перед зеркалом, держа в левой бритву, а правой рукой придерживая щеку. Ох уж этот Стив и его древние игрушки. Покачав головой, Тони дошел до ванной и, привалившись к косяку, стал наблюдать за его работой.

— Пена полезна для кожи, — заметил Стив, ни на секунды не прерывая бритья.

— На мою кожу я могу намазать крем, специально для этого предназначенный, — парировал Тони.

Стив бросил на него взгляд в зеркале. Губы остались неподвижны, но глаза тронула улыбка. Бритва в его руке двигалась размеренно и твердо, оставляя после себя чистую розовую кожу.

— Что, глаз не можешь оторвать?

Тони нахмурился, не сразу поняв. А потом изумленно расхохотался.

— Думаешь, я завидую? Твоей древней бритве? Да ладно, Стив.

— Может, поменяемся? — предложил Стив. — Я тебя, ты меня.

Сердце Тони забилось чаще. Стив говорил спокойным, размеренным тоном, слова были слегка смазаны из-за того, что он старался не шевелить лишний раз губами, но на последнем предложении его голос стал ниже, глубже, а в отражающихся в зеркале глазах появилось обещание. Или вызов. Со Стивом это часто были равнозначные понятия.

Тони сглотнул, прикидывая возможные варианты развития событий. У него давно, гораздо дольше, чем ему хотелось бы признавать, никого не было, и он знал, что постель Стива пустовала еще дольше. Они пару раз занимались этим. Но с тех прошло много времени. Тони решил, что для Стива это было чем-то вроде дружеской помощи от солдата солдату, способом спустить пар, чистой биологией без примеси эмоций. Встречался Стив только с женщинами, и, хотя сам Тони был не так разборчив, ему всегда казалось, что с мужчинами Стив не против был сбросить напряжение после битвы, однако в ином ключе они его не интересовали. 

Но сейчас Тони ни с кем не встречался. И Стив тоже. Так что, может, прямо сейчас то, кто с кем встречается, было неважно, и Стив, хотя момент был и не особо напряженный, просто не отказался бы от такой вот «помощи другу». Черт знает, сколько им еще здесь торчать… Тони кивнул, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Разумеется, кэп. Сам убедишься, что за дурацкое изобретение эти твои старые лезвия.

Стив эффектным движением убрал последний клочок пены с лица и осторожно сполоснул бритву под краном. Мрачно улыбнулся отражению Тони в зеркале. Тони невольно распахнул рот.

— Ну? Присаживайтесь, мистер. Сегодня вы еще не брились.

Тони поскреб щеку. Обычно перед лазером он подождал бы еще денек, но кое-какая растительность уже начала пробиваться. Пожалуй, должно хватить.

Тони плюхнулся на унитаз и ухмыльнулся Стиву.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо посещал спа-салон, в котором вместо кресла парикмахера предлагали бы сидушку от унитаза.

Стив сунул чистое полотенце под кран.

— Советую завязать с остроумными комментариями сейчас, мистер, пока еще есть шанс.

— Звонил Франклин Делано Рузвельт, просил вернуть бритвенный набор его дедушки. Похоже, ты спер его в свой последний визит в Белый Дом.

— Еще что-то хочешь добавить?

— Удобно ли в подобной ситуации оставить чаевые? И можно ли доплатить за услуги не по прайсу?

Стив, держа в руках исходящее паром полотенце, в два шага пересек ванную. Приложил его к лицу Тони, выразительно прикрыв тому рот, и посмотрел сверху вниз. Тони улыбнулся в ответ — да, за полотенцем улыбку было не видно, но он не сомневался, что Стив понял. Все же видно по глазам.

— Так-то лучше. А теперь посиди две минуты спокойно, пока я взбиваю пену.

Стив сделал паузу, словно ожидая ответной ремарки. Соблазн был велик, признался себе Тони, учитывая, как губы Стива сложились на слове «пена» и все остальное. Но Тони, если стояла такая задача, вполне мог вести себя прилично. Поэтому он промолчал и снова улыбнулся глазами — просто идеальный клиент любого спа-салона.

Стив отошел к раковине взбивать пену, оставив Тони ждать, пока раскроются поры. Тони привалился к стене и расслабился. Горячее полотенце приятно согревало лицо и шею. По крайней мере, с тем, чтобы чем-то себя побаловать, у Тони проблем не было. Невозможно вырасти наследником империи Старков и не приобрести некоторую привычку к роскоши. Тони смотрел на обнаженную спину занятого пеной Стива: после душа тот потрудился надеть только боксеры. Вид у них, честно говоря, был весьма потрепанный: резинка вытянулась, низ истерся. Тони нахмурился и сделал мысленную пометку послать Стиву на бруклинский адрес упаковку нового белья. Не дай бог какой-нибудь злодей лишит Стива во время боя униформы, и вся Америка увидит дырявые трусы Капитана Америки. Нет, так дело не пойдет.

— Ну что, готов посидеть тихо?

Тони посмотрел ему в глаза и игриво дернул бровями. Стив попытался не улыбнуться в ответ, но не сдержался. Он снял с него полотенце, однако Тони остался сидеть молча и неподвижно, изображая полнейшее послушание. Стив уставился на него как на именинный подарок с надписью «От А.И.М» на коробке — то есть, с тотальным недоверием. Он знал его слишком хорошо.

И все же, когда Стив взялся левой рукой за его подбородок, фиксируя голову, а правой начал наносить пену, Тони продолжил молчать. Сильные, но нежные руки быстро и тщательно обработали его лицо, и через минуту Стив сделал шаг в сторону, любуясь результатом. Тони держал рот на замке и ждал.

— Ты вел себя так хорошо, — мурлыкнул Стив. Возбуждение накатило на Тони с такой силой, что он едва не согнулся пополам. Он поежился, а Стив продолжил: — Ты, наверное, и правда хочешь мне показать, насколько хорош твой лазер.

Тони едва удержался от комментария. И Стив знал, знал, как прозвучали его слова, потому что потом сделал паузу, ожидая, что Тони нарушит молчание и ответит. Когда тот просто продолжил на него смотреть (разве что слегка ерзая), Стив удивленно поднял брови.

— Хм. — Стив на мгновение отвернулся, лишь чтобы взять бритву, и встал ближе, возвышаясь над ним. С учетом его габаритов, Тони почувствовал себя так, будто его отрезали от всего остального мира, посадили в клетку, состоящую из рук Стива, его груди и плечей. Тони вытянулся вверх, словно подсолнух за солнцем, подставляя шею под его прикосновения. Он не до конца понимал, в какую игру они играют, к чему были все эти похвалы и проверки, станет ли Тони слушаться, но ужасно хотел это выяснить.

Стив дотронулся до его шеи, и Тони от удовольствия пробрала дрожь. Он попытался это скрыть, но, судя по улыбке Стива, не особо преуспел. Подняв бритву, тот произнес:

— А теперь замри, ладно? Не хотелось бы случайно испортить твою бородку.

Тони почувствовал прикосновение лезвия и закрыл глаза. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Стив с невероятной осторожностью водил бритвой по его лицу. Запах пены для бритья, свежий и чистый, заполнил все вокруг. Сквозь него пробился только запах мыла самого Стива, когда тот наклонился ближе. Стив снова провел лезвием по его щеке, и у Тони вспотели ладони. Он не мог облизнуть губы, не набрав полный рот пены, но ему ужасно этого хотелось. 

— Ты в порядке?

Дыхание Стива, отдающее мятой, коснулось его носа и ресниц. Тони опятьзаерзал. Ну почему все в Стиве было таким чистым и свежим? Он же просто напрашивался, чтобы кто-то нарушил этот идеальный образ, опустил его на грешную землю, испачкал как следует .

— Ага, — Тони, у которого в горле встал ком, с трудом выдавил одно-единственное слово. Спустя минуту он попробовал еще раз: — Пока не готов признать, что оно того стоило, но...

Стив взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок, мягко, но уверенно повернул ему голову влево, и занялся левой щекой, мурлыча себе что-то под нос. Тони казалось, он чувствует, как эта вибрация передается в его челюсть, спускается по шее, доходит до груди.

— Сейчас я дотронусь до твоего носа, — предупредил Стив. Тони открыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

— Давай.

Стив улыбнулся тоже, в уголках глаз у него собрались морщинки. Он осторожно взял Тони за нос, склонив его голову набок. В руках Стива бритва скользила по коже как по маслу, без малейшего усилия обходя все углы и повороты. Ох уж эти руки… Стив развернул его к себе другой щекой.

Тони снова заерзал. Ему не нужны были продвинутые сенсоры Железного человека, чтобы понять, что Стив возбужден: доказательство, ясное, как божий день, находилось в паре дюймов от его лица. Поношенные боксеры практически не скрывали наливающийся кровью член. Если бы тот встал полностью, они бы точно никак не защитили честь Стива. Тони уставился на прорезь в ткани и представил, как протягивает руку и высвобождает член, берет в рот, доводит до полной готовности. Тони сглотнул и остался сидеть неподвижно. И закрыл глаза. Можно подумать, это могло уберечь его от искушения. Можно подумать, его собственные пижамные штаны скрывали его интерес лучше. Тони не сомневался, что ткань в паху натягивал внушительный бугор, чувствовал, как полувозбужденный член упирался в ширинку.

Теперь Стив осторожно водил лезвием вокруг бородки, упершись большим пальцем ему в челюсть. В один момент палец прикоснулся к губам: Стив выбривал волоски над губой, не вписавшиеся в дизайн.

— Теперь мне надо заняться твоей шеей, — пробормотал он.

Тони открыл глаза и одарил его мутным взглядом. Стив хмурился, точнее сказать, хмуро разглядывал его шею. Вид у него был настолько серьезный, что Тони чуть не расхохотался, однако момент был слишком напряженный, чтобы рушить его неуместным смехом, поэтому он лишь сонно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — согласился Тони, когда Стив продолжил молчать.

Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз, тоже чуть улыбнувшись.

— У меня не получится сделать это спереди, я вот к чему.

Ох. Тони все же тихо рассмеялся, поняв, в чем дело. Черт, похоть не лучшим образом действовала на мозг. Он оглянулся назад.

— Ну, я могу развернуться и опереться на… Ой!

Фраза осталась незаконченной, поскольку Стив без лишних слов перекинул ногу через сиденье унитаза и сел позади Тони. Потом спустился чуть ниже, прижавшись пахом к его спине, и взялся одной рукой за шею Тони, держа в другой руке бритву на безопасном для обоих расстоянии. Тони снова пробрала дрожь, с которой он ничего не мог поделать. У Стива стояло, его полностью возбужденный член упирался Тони в поясницу, и Тони мог поклясться, что Стив специально толкнулся бедрами вперед, на одно невозможно долгое мгновение прижавшись стояком к его заднице, прежде чем наконец усесться ровно.

— Откинься назад. — Дыхание Стива обожгло ему щеку, и Тони подчинился без колебаний, положив голову ему на плечо. Стив одарил его волшебной улыбкой.

— Вот бы ты в поле так же слушался, — заметил он, осторожно и плавно ведя лезвие по его шее.

— Я не солдат, — напомнил Тони.

— Знаю.

Тони, не в силах смотреть на его улыбку, опять зажмурился. И с трудом удержал порыв сглотнуть, когда Стив провел лезвием по его горлу. Сердце пустилось вскачь: Тони вдруг с особой четкостью ощутил, как пульсирует сонная артерия при каждом ударе. Дело было не в том, что он не доверял Стиву; как раз таки наоборот — доверял целиком и полностью. Рука Стива на его горле, острое лезвие, скользящее по коже — все это не воспринималось как опасность. Тело Тони считывало совсем другие сигналы. Стив, возможно, непроизвольно, погладил его по шее, и Тони выдохнул через нос.

— Готово.

Тони выгнул спину, потерся щекой о его плечо.

— Трахни меня. Пожалуйста. Ты же меня трахнешь, правда? Потому что, Стив, если не ради этого все затевалось...

— Нагнись над раковиной.

Тони тут же вскочил и стряхнул с себя штаны, перепрыгнув с ноги на ногу. Стив в мгновение ока оказался сзади, отбросил футляр с бритвой подальше и прижал Тони к раковине. Оба застонали. Стив на мгновение отпустил его, чтобы снять с себя боксеры, и сразу же ухватился снова, шаря руками по груди и животу. Он взял член Тони в руку, коротко приласкал и выпустил, сделав шаг в сторону. Тони разочарованно простонал и приглашающе прижался к нему задницей.

— Передай мою сумку.

Тони практически швырнул ее в его сторону. Внутри что-то звякнуло. Стив полсекунды копался в содержимом, а потом выпрямился. В одной руке у него был зажат между пальцами презерватив, в другой — бутылек со смазкой.

— Надеялся, тебе обломится с кем-нибудь из бандитов А.И.М? — умудрился съязвить Тони, хотя сейчас его куда больше волновали тяжесть и тепло тела Стива за его спиной и его возбужденный член, упиравшийся Тони в задницу, чем возможность отпустить едкий комментарий.

— Нужно быть ко всему готовым, — пробормотал Стив, целуя его в плечо.

— Бойскаут. — Это тоже прозвучало скорее как стон, чем подколка. Тони откинулся назад, держась рукой за бедро Стива, пока тот его готовил. Раздался треск рвущейся упаковки, потом последовала короткая пауза, а за ней знакомые звуки — Стив смазывал себя. Тони задрожал от предвкушения, зашарил руками по его ноге. Стив вошел в него с тихим стоном, заглушенным куда более громким оханьем Тони. Блядь, как же давно он этого не делал. Тони впился пальцами в его бедро, пережидая, пока горящие от вторжения мышцы — какой же Стив здоровый, черт, черт! — придут в себя.

— Ты как?

— Давай, давай, — взмолился Тони. Да, задница горела огнем, растянутые мышцы болели, и все же это было охренительно хорошо. Член тек на подстриженные (между прочем, лазером) волосы, все тело ныло и просило об одном — чтобы Стив его трахнул, трахнул как следует.

Поначалу происходящее было неловким и напряженным. Тони чувствовал, что Стив готов сорваться в любой момент, заведенный до предела их игрой. Он двигался резко, неритмично, и с каждым его толчком Тони врезался бедрами в раковину. Тони застонал, на секунду зажмурился, привыкая к Стиву, его теплу, его мощи, дурацкому, идеальному свежему запаху. Он заставил себя открыть глаза, пока они со Стивом — безуспешно — пытались найти ритм, встретил его взгляд в зеркале. Стив пялился на него раскрыв рот и распахнув глаза с видом, в котором, на вкус Тони, было многовато восхищения.

Тони подмигнул ему, и Стив радостно улыбнулся в ответ. Тони рассмеялся, провел ладонями по его бедрам, ухватился за задницу. 

— Знаешь, думаю, раздражение от щетины нам не грозит, — намекнул он.

Стив рассмеялся, обхватил его одной рукой поперек груди, прижимая к себе, и поцеловал. Тони застонал ему в рот, довольно потерся о него губами и подбородком, целуя мокро и грубо. Кожа и правда была почти идеально гладкой, в чем, правда, он не собирался признаваться. К тому же после его лазерного станка она все равно была еще глаже.

— Бородку я не трогал, — заметил Стив, прибавив скорости. Тони на каждом толчке ударялся о край раковины. Синяки теперь неделю сходить будут. Ну и черт с ним.

— Переживу, — прорычал Тони. Он схватил Стива за руку, накрыл его ладонью свой член. — А теперь, будь добр, сосредоточься...

Стив рассмеялся, но послушно задвигал скользкой от смазки рукой по члену.

— И это ты мне говоришь сосредоточиться… 

Тони застонал и почти упал вперед, едва удерживаясь руками за край раковины. Стив уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, трудясь над ним и спереди, и сзади. Тони на свою беду глянул вниз, на здоровенный кулак, быстро, и в то же время нежно, ласкающий его член, застонал и, вцепившись Стиву в предплечье, кончил, изливаясь ему на пальцы и на плиточный пол ванной.

— Еще минутку… — выдохнул Стив, вколачиваясь в него что есть сил. Тони едва не расхохотался подобной вежливости, но тут Стив вставил ему от души, раз, другой, впечатывая Тони в раковину. Ой-ей. Пожалуй, синяков хватит на две недели. Стив, кончая, впился в его бедра. Тони вздохнул и подался назад, к нему, чувствуя спиной его рваное дыхание. Оргазм Стива всегда, казалось, длился раза в два дольше, чем у обычного человека. Может, дело было в сыворотке. Может, ему просто сносило крышу каждый раз, когда он оказывался с кем-то в постели. Тони подозревал, что верен последний вариант.

Когда Стив из него вышел, Тони застонал и, слегка прихрамывая, сделал пару шагов в сторону. Было больно. Зря они не потратили больше времени на подготовку. Если на них сейчас нападут парни из А.И.М, на Тони можно не рассчитывать. Ладно, отпор он, конечно, даст, но приятного будет мало. Черт. Придется надеяться, что им хватит соображения пару дней подождать.

— Черт, Тони...

Тони, фыркнув, отмахнулся.

— Поверь, Стив, это было здорово. Мне просто надо немного полежать. Подождать, когда ноги снова начнут меня слушаться. Такого сорта вещи.

Стив, однако, продолжал озабоченно поглядывать на него в зеркало, даже когда стянул с себя презерватив, аккуратно завернул в салфетку и выбросил в мусорку. Тони вопрошающе поднял бровь. По лицу и груди Стива растекся румянец.

— Чтобы горничной… не пришлось на это смотреть.

— Ты — прелесть, ты в курсе?

Стив пожал плечами. К ужасу Тони, он пересек ванную, подошел к нему, обнял и поцеловал так, что у Тони перехватило дыхание.

— Ну, вы тоже ничего, мистер.

Тони не нашелся с ответом. Он пожал плечами и вывернулся из объятий. Он не смел встретиться с ним глазами, ни в зеркале, ни напрямую.

— Завтра моя очередь? — спросил Стив, уже почти ровным голосом.

Тони моргнул. В голове тут же пронеслись сотни вариантов того, чем они могут заняться. Не говоря уж о заднице Стива, которая встала перед глазами Тони как живая: крепкая, округлая, готовая исполнить самые его извращенные желания. Стив, наверное, будет еще более узким, чем он сам, он-то встречается почти исключительно с женщинами (с другой стороны, подумалось Тони, не факт, что это на что-то влияет…)

— Тони. — Стив помахал рукой перед его лицом, кривовато улыбаясь. Тони очнулся от мечтаний.

— Прости, я...

— Этот твой лазер. Ты же мне покажешь, да?

А. Да. Точно, лазер. Тони рассмеялся и потер свежевыбритую гладкую кожу. 

— Конечно, Стив. Само собой. Только не брейся завтра и, может, послезавтра. Надо, чтобы волосы чуть-чуть отросли.

Стив нахмурился, и Тони на секунду решил, что сказал что-то не то. Но потом Стив сделал шаг к нему, опустил очи долу, словно смущаясь, как делал всегда, когда пытался флиртовать.

— Ох. Два дня? Какая жалость...

Тони демонстративно посмотрел на часы и пощупал пульс на запястье.

— Эй, эй, ладно, дай мне… минут сорок пять, и я «побрею» все, что ты пожелаешь. Меньше, если сам приложишь некоторые усилия. Но ненамного меньше, уж прости. Биология и больное сердце, сам понимаешь.

Стив рассмеялся и сделал последний шаг в его личное пространство, обнимая и втягивая в самый гладковыбритый поцелуй.

— А бородка твоя все равно колется, — фыркнул он.

— Какая жалость. — Тони поцеловал его, и Стив перестал жаловаться.


End file.
